Pris en flagrant délit
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Sam est sorti de la cage depuis six mois. Il doit faire des recherches pour aider Dean et Bobby. Malheureusement, avoir Lucifer dans la tête n'aide pas vraiment...
_Comme depuis le début de mon aventure à l'Académie de l'Imaginaire, le deuxième mercredi du mois, vous avez droit à une "mini fic" (elles sont rarement très mini avec moi XD) sortie du fond de mes dossiers pour compenser l'absence du chapitre hebdomadaire de la fic HP. Cette fois, c'est du Supernatural ! Et du Samifer, s'il vous plait :p Je vous avais dit dans une précédente fic que je tenterai de vous convertir ;)_

 _Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la fic "Come on, I like it" de Moriartys. En fait, je l'ai relu y a quelques mois (j'en ai même fait une petite chronique sur la page Fanfic's Chronicles), et j'ai été surprise par la fin, car ce n'était pas celle dont je me souvenais ! Du coup, j'ai écrit ma propre fic, dans un cadre totalement différent mais en mettant une fin du genre de celle que j'attendais :D_

* * *

 **Pris en fralgant délit**

Six mois que Sam était sorti de la cage. Six longs mois qu'il devait supporter les apparitions de Lucifer, qui adorait le faire tourner en bourrique. Six putain de longs mois pendant lesquels il avait cherché le moyen de se débarrasser de son hôte mental indésirable : sans succès.

Avec Dean, ils étaient chez Bobby pour aider ce dernier dans l'une de ses chasses. Enfin, c'était surtout l'aîné des Winchester qui l'aidait, en vérité. Parce que, lui, il était plutôt bon pour l'asile. Et il craignait que son frère et son père de coeur ne soient du même avis. Il avait bien remarqué leurs regards interrogateurs, sceptiques, voire méfiants. Il avait remarqué aussi que les deux hommes échangeaient des messes basses et qu'ils s'empressaient de changer de conversation dès qu'il arrivait dans une pièce.

Il fallait dire que Lucifer avait le don pour arriver aux moments les moins opportuns. Comme cette fois dans la douche. Il avait fini par se mettre à vociférer des menaces – vaines, évidemment – à l'encontre de l'intrus. Autant dire que ça avait grandement inquiété son frère.

Sam était actuellement en train de faire des recherches sur son ordinateur portable pour la chasse de Bobby. Cela faisait plus d'une journée que Lucifer ne s'était pas manifesté. Ça en devenait inquiétant. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, bien au contraire. Mais il craignait que le diable ne prépare un mauvais coup.

Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta quand un site porno apparut soudainement à l'écran, laissant s'élever des gémissements qui sonnaient très faux dans la pièce, et que deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il soupira. Lucifer, évidemment. Depuis quelques semaines, il semblait grandement s'amuser à le gêner avec des gestes plus que tendancieux.

— Allons, détends-toi ! Tu es tellement crispé, mon p'tit Sammy…

La voix qui avait chuchoté à son oreille s'était voulu sensuelle, mais il y était hermétique. Quand ce parasite allait-il enfin comprendre qu'il ne lui faisait aucun effet ? Las, il cliqua sur la croix rouge pour fermer le site pour adulte et pouvoir repartir sur ses recherches. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de dégager les mains qui étaient sur lui. L'ignorance était la meilleure des défenses. Quand Lucifer en aurait marre, il finirait bien par s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ce dernier semblait s'être mis en tête de lui masser les épaules. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, après tout ? Pour une fois qu'il ne lui faisait pas quelque chose de désagréable…

L'ennui, c'est que le diable en personne qui reste sage, est une chose totalement impossible. Et il le prouva une nouvelle fois en glissant ses mains froides sous le t-shirt du cadet Winchester, le faisant frissonner, alors qu'une nouvelle page d'un site porno s'affichait. Gay, le site. Histoire de bien le mettre dans l'ambiance, sans doute.

— Sérieusement ? Tu crois avoir plus de chance en me montrant des hommes tout en muscles, qu'avec des femmes en lingerie ?

— Pourquoi pas ? susurra Lucifer en réponse, léchant l'oreille à portée de sa langue. On peut parfois se découvrir des penchants insoupçonnés.

— N'importe quoi…

Le chasseur donna un coup d'épaule pour se dégager et cliqua une nouvelle fois sur la croix pour fermer le site. Mais rien ne se passa.

— Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à regarder une vidéo porno gay ? demanda-t-il.

— Si tu ne veux pas la regarder, tu peux toujours fermer les yeux, répondit le diable, un brin narquois.

Sam soupira. Il n'était pas près de finir ses recherches, à ce rythme. Il voulu donc se lever pour aller faire autre chose, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il ne perdait pas une minute de plus avec ce parasite. Mais peine perdue, les mains puissantes le maintinrent sur sa chaise avant que le corps du blond ne s'installe sur lui, à califourchon.

— Tut tut tut ! Tu ne vas nulle part, mon petit Sammy, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

— Mais fiche-moi la paix, à la fin !

Alors qu'il tentait de se débattre et de se soustraire à la prise de son assaillant, le son de son ordinateur grimpa en flèche, faisant entendre de plus en plus distinctement les bruits de succion de l'homme en train de malmener les tétons de son partenaire en le masturbant énergiquement ainsi que les gémissements de ce dernier.

— Nom de Di... ! commença-t-il à jurer avant d'être coupé par Lucifer.

— Ah non, pas de parjure sur mon père devant moi ! Quelle impolitesse…

— Laisse-moi baisser ce fichu son ! Tu vas alerter Dean et Bobby !

— Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de gigoter et de crier au viol, répondit le roi de l'Enfer avec un sourire goguenard.

Se disant que le plus urgent était le problème du son, il cessa tout mouvement et se tût. Il chercherait comment se débarrasser de l'indésirable après. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bruitages de la vidéos redevinrent faibles, mais assez audibles pour quiconque se trouvait proche de la machine.

— J'adore quand tu te laisses faire, Sammy, murmura Lucifer à son oreille, en profitant pour y donner un nouveau coup de langue.

Ceci eut pour effet de faire frissonner le chasseur. De dégoût ? Ce ne fut en tout cas pas ce que pensa l'ange déchu qui continua son petit manège avant de reprendre :

— Tu aimerais peut-être que je te fasse la même chose que ce que tu vois à l'écran ?

Sam reporta son attention sur la vidéo en cours et hallucina en voyant ce qu'il s'y passait. L'homme au-dessus était descendu plus bas – beaucoup plus bas – et s'affairait maintenant à une fellation qui semblait très agréable, à en juger la cambrure du dos de l'homme qui la recevait, ainsi qu'à l'expression extatique de son visage et aux gémissements très bruyants qu'il poussait. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit une main le caresser à travers ses vêtements.

— On dirait bien qu'elle est d'accord.

Lucifer avait un petit sourire amusé et satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres, et avait commencé à libérer sa virilité déjà dressée. "Sale traîtresse", pensa-t-il. Et, alors qu'il allait protester et se remettre à se débattre, quitte à alerter son frère et son père de coeur, la main du diable s'enroula vicieusement autour de son membre et entama un mouvement rapide, voire brutal. Mais pourtant tellement bon. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

Une petite voix dans sa tête – qu'il associa étrangement à Crowley – lui murmura qu'il devrait se laisser aller. Après tout, personne ne serait au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi se priver d'un moment de détente et de plaisir ? Rien d'autre ne lui était demandé que de se laisser faire et profiter. Alors, las de toujours nager à contre courant, et franchement aidé par son deuxième cerveau, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Mais tout s'arrêta soudain. Surpris, il posa ses yeux sur l'ange déchu. Ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Voyant son manque de réaction, Lucifer prit la parole :

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu…

"Répondu ? Mais répondu à quoi ?" se demanda Sam, légèrement agacé par ce petit manège malsain.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'ancien roi de l'enfer se décala pour lui offrir une vue imprenable sur l'écran où il pouvait voir le membre gonflé qui entrait et sortait de l'antre humide.

"Ah ! Ça…" Mais le chasseur n'était pas très convaincu. Sérieusement, le diable en personne était vraiment en train de lui proposer une pipe ? Certes, c'était avant tout dans sa tête, mais quand même… D'ailleurs, ça en disait long sur son épuisement mental pour en arriver à un tel point.

— Ce que tu peux être pénible à tergiverser, mon pauvre Sammy…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Lucifer tira sur les vêtements pour libérer totalement son érection avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche. Profondément. À l'image de ce qui se déroulait dans le film porno. En fait, à bien y regarder, ce que Sam sentait était l'exacte réplique de ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. Quand il voyait la langue de l'homme sur la vidéo lécher le membre érigé sur toute sa longueur, il sentait lui-même une langue parcourir sa propre rigidité. Quand la bouche le prenait presque complètement, il pouvait également sentir la moiteur d'une cavité buccale autour de lui.

— Comment c'est possible ? demanda-t-il à voix haut, l'intonation rauque ne laissant aucun doute quant aux bienfaits des attentions dont il était l'objet.

L'ange déchu sembla se moquer totalement de ses interrogations sur la faisabilité de ce qui était en train de lui arriver et continua sa douce torture. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que Sam arrive à sa limite. C'est que regarder et sentir à la fois était bien plus excitant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et il ne prenait pas de pilule pour durer plus longtemps comme le faisaient sans doute ces acteurs.

Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre le point culminant de son plaisir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

— Sam, est-ce que tu as trouvé les…

Dean s'arrêta en pleine question pour regarder son frère, ébahi. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce dernier puisse être attiré par les hommes. Et pourtant. Il avait bien un Sam Winchester devant les yeux, clairement en train de se masturber devant un porno gay, à en juger la main qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que chacun reprenne ses esprits.

— Je crois que je vais te laisser. Tu n'auras qu'à descendre quand tu auras fini, débitât l'aîné le plus rapidement possible avant de faire demi tour.

— Attends, Dean, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! voulu répliquer le plus jeune.

Mais peine perdue, la porte s'était déjà refermée.

— Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! cria-t-il à son parasite mental, bien qu'il ne soit plus nulle part en vue.

Il allait fermer le site pour adultes, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, jetant un œil à son érection. Puis, il soupira.

— Au point où j'en suis, de toute façon...

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu et que j'ai réussi à vous faire aimer un peu plus le Samifer :p_


End file.
